The present invention relates to water filters and relates more particularly to a water filter which provides a back wash function to remove dirts from a filter element thereof through a back wash process.
A variety of water filters are known and widely used for removing dirts from water. However regular water filters requires regular cleaning or replacement. Because the average individual lacks either the time or the knowledge necessary to carry out the task of cleaning the filter element, often the filter element is left uncleaned. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,788 discloses a water filter with fluid actuated cleaner which uses a rotator with roller brushes actuated by the intake flow of water to scrape off dirt adhered to the surface of the porous ceramic core thereof, therefore the frequency of cleaning or replacing the filter element can be reduced without affecting the performance of the water filter. Since the roller brushes can only remove dirts adhered to the surface of the filter element, dirts may be tangled in holes on the filter element to contaminate the flow water passing through and create a restriction to the water flow volume.